1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support element for test-tubes and the like.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of support elements for test-tubes is well known, said elements being formed by annular bodies apt to be fitted on the test-tubes and provided with connecting means which allow the connection thereof, thus forming chains including a plurality of said elements.
The chains of support elements so formed determinate the formation of chains of corresponding test-tubes, which can be stored, transported and handled in groups of many elements.
Using the support elements of known type, it isn't possible to execute some movements of the test-tubes joined in chains, as, for example, the movements required when some types of examinations must be executed. In particular, it is impossible to swing or to turn over a test-tube of the chain. This obliges to release the test-tube to be submitted to a swinging movement from the chain and, thus, to utilize singularly the test-tube, eliminating the advantages deriving from the joining of the test-tubes in chains.